The present invention relates generally to harvesting machines that use beater rods to harvest berries, fruits or other produce and, more particularly, to the drive system for moving the beater rods during harvesting.
Harvesting machines are commonly used to harvest berries, fruits, and other produce of row crops. The individual plants, such as trees, vines, or bushes, of such crops are typically arranged in rows.
Conventional harvesting machines commonly comprise a chassis or carriage that travels along the rows on wheels. In some configurations, the carriage in the shape of an inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d and straddles one row of the crop. In other arrangements, the entire chassis moves between two crop rows.
Conventionally, harvesting machines comprise beater rods that extend radially outwardly from a rotating hub. As the harvesting machine moves along the crop row, the beater rods rotate about the axis of the hub. In addition, an oscillating movement is often imparted to the beater rods. The resulting movement of the beater rods jostles or shakes the plant to remove the produce therefrom. The produce is then collected by a collecting system and carried by a conveyor to a collecting bin.
The present invention relates to a drive system for imparting movement to plants to dislodge produce. The present invention is of particular relevance when used to harvest produce that grows on trees, such as olives or oranges, and embodiments suited for those applications will be discussed in detail herein. The present invention may have application to the harvesting of produce of other crops, so the scope of the present invention should be determined by the claims appended hereto and not the detailed discussion presented below.
The present invention relates to a plant engaging system for harvesting produce from plants. In one form, the plant engaging system comprises a rigid frame, a first engaging assembly, a counterweight system, and a rotation system. The rigid frame assembly defines a reference axis. The first engaging assembly comprises at least one engaging member. The engaging member defines a first engaging axis, and the first engaging assembly is supported by the rigid frame such that the first engaging axis is parallel to and spaced a first offset distance from the reference axis. The counterweight assembly has a center of gravity and is supported by the rigid frame such that the center of gravity is spaced a second offset distance from the reference axis. The rotation system causes the at least one engaging member and the counterweight assembly to revolve around the reference axis. Revolution of the at least one engaging member about the reference axis engages the plant to dislodge produce from the plant. Often, but not necessarily, one or more beater rods are attached to the engaging member to impart the movement of the engaging assembly more deeply into the plant.
The present invention may also be embodied as a method of moving at least one engaging member such that the engaging member engages a plant and dislodges produce from the plant. The method comprises the steps of providing a rigid frame assembly defining a reference axis; providing at least one first engaging assembly comprising an engaging member; mounting the engaging member on the rigid frame assembly such that the engaging member revolves about the reference axis; mounting a counterweight assembly on the rigid frame assembly such that a center of gravity of the counterweight assembly revolves around the reference axis; and causing the engaging member and the counterweight assembly to revolve about the reference axis such that the at least one engaging member contacts the plant to dislodge produce from the plant. Again, one or more beater rods may be attached to the engaging member to impart the movement of the engaging assembly more deeply into the plant.
The present invention may also be embodied as a harvesting system for harvesting produce from a plant. In this case, the harvesting system comprises a vehicle platform capable of movement next to the plant, a vehicle frame extending from the vehicle platform, and at least one plant engaging system comprising a rigid frame assembly, a first engaging assembly, a counterweight assembly, and a rotation assembly. The revolution of an engaging member of the first engaging assembly about the reference axis while the vehicle platform moves by the plant causes the at least one engaging member to engage the plant to dislodge produce from the plant. In the context of a harvesting system or method, one or more beater rods may be attached to the engaging member to impart the movement of the engaging assembly more deeply into the plant.